leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ornn/Trivia
Development * The language used in the musical accompaniment for The Path To Hearth-Home is described, in-universe, as "Ancient Freljordian". It is based on Old Norse, and can be mostly understood by , like Icelanders, Norwegians, & Danes-Swedes, & to a lesser extent like English, Germans, Netherlanders, etc. * His name comes from Old Norse Ǫrn ᛟᚾᚱ, cognate with English erne " ", both from Proto-Germanic *aro G. Kroonen, Etymological Dictionary of Proto-Germanic, p. 32 * The horned, caprinine appearance of Orn's and his summoned elements' may be referencing: ** Thor's goats ; ** The Indo-European pastoral god(s). Lore ;General * crafted many things: ** The Howling Abyss and the bridge that was constructed above it. ** that later came to be wielded by . Reav3 goads speculation ** that later came to be wielded by . ;Path To Hearth-Home Obscured behind Ornn's teaser poem, additional information regarding the champion's background is revealed. Each localization (language) reveals different information. * ** "One, there were Three Sisters (...) However, did not care to (...) reasons, and he did not (...) journeying many days." ** "(...) possibly ever (...) Ornn agreed, but (...) bridge." ** "So Ornn (...) Also, he had planned (...) When Ornn was finished with the tren(...)word. For he had already said far too much to them." ** "Then he turned east and threw his (...) in the Great Sea. Some say, later, a mer-k (king? kind?) (...) sea-bottom, and still uses it to rule his Kingdom." * translated by Necrozard ** He likes to eat spicy cherries. * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "Simply the quality (...) At home" ** "Ornn would have a special desire (...) He made a spade for himself (...) And a fork." ** "It gave him the power of (...) Origin of changes. He looked at the Land (...) Of his K(...)was and nodded. It was good." * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "It was fault(...)Even if(...) ** Why never told him the(...)because I told that(...) ** "'(...)I like my job', said Ornn(...)" ** "Where(...)its covered" ** "When Ornn was exhausted he wished(...)And the Earth answered to him opening up a flaming(...)throwing her heart." * translated by LordGoopy ** "If you had seen the metal This material, as it was (...) But would work only and (...) The third sister (...) The Bridge." ** "With that bad/evil/wrong through the (...) Ornn who/whom/that (...)." ** "Forge (...) accord/according to (...) Build (...)" ** "Meanwhile (...) shovel/shoves/digs so (...) In the darkness." ** "Then he turned to the east, where he threw his (...) His(?). In the . It landed in the Great Sea. Some say that (...) Powerful trident at the bottom of the sea, and still uses it to ." * translated by AngelOfPorn265 ** "She fell into the Bottom of the Great(...)Found a powerful Trident and till this time with its(...)" ** "Except that he still(...)After the Job was done Orn left the three(...) General Quotes Skins ; * He was probably inspired by the Pre-Greek god , as well as his Etrusco-Roman . ** The Greeks' & Romans' cousins also preserved traces of an Indo-European smith god, as in Indic & Germanic . ; * He was probably inspired by , the Indo-European god of , rain, storm, lightning & thunder, etc. * He resembles from the series. * He shares this theme with . Relations * had thousands of followers who were known as the Hearthblood. They were all killed as a result of the fight between Ornn and Volibear. * was the firstborn of the Frejlordian demigods. His siblings are , and an unnamed "Seal Sister". ** Ornn hasn't talked to Anivia ever since she accidentally burnt down his Horn Hall (although he doesn't know she was responsible for it as he slept through the fire). ** Volibear was jealous of Ornn's followers and fought him for eight days over a dispute. Some speculate that the latter was killed in the battle as he hasn't been seen since. * dug out the Howling Abyss at the request of Serylda ( ancestor), Avarosa ( ancestor) and .